Frikitsuki
thumb|196px|frikitsukiFrikitsuki (フリキツキ) es el grupo que quiere capturar a las bestias con colas por medio natural, o bien por un Yinchufriki, entre ellos Raruto. Los miembros conocidos hasta ahora, aparecen a continuación. Ellos son los enemigos principales de la segunda saga. Es la parodia de Akatsuki. Miembros Frikis kuchilla ichachi: (クチヤ イチャチ) (Alias: Saske3) En Frikitsuki, su compañero es Guisante. Es el campeón mundial de videojuegos, mató a todo el clan Kuchilla ganándoles en los videojuegos, sólo se salvó Saske porque no estaba en su casa, luego se metió a los de Frikitsuki. Posee el Sharinflán de Huevo. Odia los juegos actuales y prefiere a los antiguos (a pesar de tener un Nintendo DS). Es la parodia de Itachi Uchiha Guisante: (ギサンテ) (Alias: "Shinigami") Miembro de Frikitsuki. Es compañero de Ichachi Kuchilla. Es un malvado ninja tiburón que anda siempre portando su espada tiburón con la cual puede devorar cualquier cosa (mientras no sea venenosa). Lo molestan por su nombre al tener piel azul. Es la parodia de Kisame Hoshigaki thumb|97px|guisante thumb|114px|geidaraGeidara: Forma equipo con Salsori. Es un tipo muy raro que tiene bocas en las manos y con nombres (Geidara interactúa con sus dos manos además.) y un ojo bionico porque tiene mala vista en él. La mano derecha de Geidara es la más activa de sus dos manos, y además presenta unos afilados dientes bien cuidados. Esta es llamada "Ron". La mano izquierda de Geidara no presenta dientes y, al parecer, no tiene la misma invulnerabilidad de "Ron", al ser desprendida junto con su respectivo brazo de Geidara por un ataque realizado por Rata en su combate contra Geidara. Pero al final la recuperan, y Geidara y "Ron" la llaman "Tom". Geidara fue enviado al País del Barro junto con su compañero, Salsori, para secuestrar al Yinchufriki de la bestia de una cola, Chukaku,; y tras una gran batalla entre Geidara y Rata, el frikitsuki logra su objetivo y lo secuestra. Tras eso, es perseguido por Raruto, Kakasí y Flora, sufriendo muchos percances, como cuando le cortan a Ron. Parece no estar del todo contento con su nuevo compañero, Boby. Es la parodia de Deidara. [[Archivo:Salsori.png|thumb|117px|salsori Salsori]]: Forma equipo con Geidara. Tiene un aspecto extraño, tortuguezco y bajo. Se puede ver salir de su vestimenta, una cola punzante, como un escorpión. Según Geidara, Salsori nunca dice nada. En una cueva, Salsori lucha con Cuchillo y Flora, en la que se revela que es el nieto de Cuchillo. Después, Flora y Cuchillo rompen la coraza de Salsori, mostrando su segundo cuerpo. Su cuerpo mismo posee armas mortales y también posee una colección de 100 marionetas. Al final de la batalla, se revela el verdadero rostro de Salsori: una marioneta común y corriente. Es el primer frikitsuki en morir. Es la parodia de Sasori. thumb|111px|ketchup Ketchup: Frikisuki del video digital , posee doble personalidad y se queja de su posición en la estatua de sellos. Es la parodia de Zetsu. thumb|102px|bobyBoby: Es el reemplazo de Salsori y el nuevo friki de las marionetas. Lleva una carismática mascara que tiene un agujero para el ojo derecho y una sonrisa. Hace equipo con Geidara. Es la parodia de Tobi. thumb|78px|kazurruKazurru: Frikitsuki que hace equipo con Himán. Tiene solo la mitad del cerebro y su cuerpo parece ser de un muñeco. Habla entrecortado y como un infante. En este momento, está en la misión de capturar a la Yinchufriki de dos colas. Es la parodia de Kakuzu. thumb|120px|himanHimán: Frikitsuki que hace equipo con Kazurru. Parece ser aliñado, porque lleva su cabello siempre bien peinado y reluciente. En este momento, está en la misión de capturar a la Yinchufriki de dos colas. Es la parodia de Hidan. I came to dig dig dig digI'll build a city oh so big big big bigjust wait a sec, gotta kill this pig pig pig pigcook me some bacon and take a swig swig swig swigyeah, yeah there must be something I can craftto ease the burden of this taskyeah I shoot my arrows in the air sometimessaying ay-oh, that creeper's KO'd loot his remains and now his sulphur's minesaying ay-oh, not today no and then I'll go to workunder the birch treeand I'll make myselftons of TNTcause ill use these blocksI'll build a big cityand I'll mine it allusing TNT I came to blow blow blow blowup everything you've ever known known known knownexpel you out of house and home home home homebiome to biome you shall roam roam roamyeah, yeah cause I'm a creeper I will roball of your items it's my jobyeah I shoot my arrows in the air sometimessaying ay-oh, creeper's KO'd teabag his ghost and now his sulphur's minesayin' ay-oh, MLG pro and then I'll head back homewhere I'll smile with gleethat now I can makelots of TNT'cause I rule my worldmade in 3 by 3I'm-a blow stuff upwith my TNT Im gonna blow it all upevery mountain every valleyruler of the world, yupall of the animals will fear meCause TNT is awesomeand TNT, is just really cool, is just really coolI'm gonna shoot my arrows in the air, yeaharrows in the the airshoot your arrows in the air-air-air-air-air-air... I shoot my arrows in the air sometimessaying ay-oh, creeper's KO'd teabag his ghost and now his sulphur's minesaying' ay-oh, MLG pro and then I'll head back homewhere I'll smile with gleethat now I can makelots of TNT'cause I rule my worldmade in 3 by 3I'm-a blow stuff upwith my TNT Categoría:Equipos y Organizaciones